The Power Of Naruto
by Aiko Aizawa
Summary: gomen masih author baru jadi mohon bimbingannya ya! gimana kisah naruto sama sasuke dan gimana juga kisah menma? kalau mau tau baca lanjutannya...
1. Chapter 1

**THE POWER of NARUTO**

AUTHOR : AIKO AIZAWA

CAST : SASU FEM NARU

DESCLAIMER : NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISIMOTO

CHAPTER 1

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, aku juga mempunyai kakak kembar bernama Namikaze Menma. Kalian tau kenapa aku tidak memakai marga Namikaze? Itu karena Ka-san dan Tou-san serta Menma-nii tidak pernah menggangapku ada mereka hanya menyayangi Menma-nii yang sebagai Jinchuriki dari kyubi no kitsune yang merebut semua perhatian keluargaku mengajariku, tapi aku tidak menyerah aku sudah belajar menjadi kuroichi yang hebat sekarang aku adalah antu khususuntuk sandaime-jiji dia orang yang selalu merawat dan menyayangiku dia juga yang mengajariku menjadi ninja yang hebat. Aku dikenal sebagai antu dengan code name "KITSUNE" aku juga sudah menyempurnakan rasengan dan hiraishin. Di umurku yang baru 10 tahun Jiji memasukkan ku ke akademi agar aku dapat bersosialisasi dengan teman yang sebaya denganku. Oh ya apa aku belum mengatakan rahasiaku yang paling besar? Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui ini kecuali hanya aku yang tahu, biar kuceritakan!

# Flashback!

"Naruto kau ku tugaskan untuk keperbatasan Negara besi untuk menangkp penjahat kelas s" Hiruzen berkata pada Naruto yang berada dihadapannya dengan topeng antunya. "Baik Jiji, aku akan segera pergi" Naruto segera pergi ke perbatasaan Negara besi dengan hiraishin yang tanpa menimbulkan bekas apapun yang bahkan dilakukan tanpa segel.

"Wah wah ada bocah kecil disini" seorang laki-laki mencul di depan Naruto "Wah sepertinya kau penjahat itu kan?" Naruto berkata datar tanpa ekspresi "kau benar bocah dan sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padaku" penjahat itu berkata dengan sombongnya "jangan sombong dulu paman" Naruto langsung menyerang orang itu dengan rasenshuriken yang dialirkan cakra api, penjahat yang tidak sempat menghindar langsung mati terbakar serta tercabik-cabik. Naruto menyegel mayat itu dan langsung pergi menuju tengah hutan karna menghabiskan sebagaian cakranya karna menggunakan jurus-ss itu.

Naruto Prov

Disaat aku berjalan disekitar jurang yang ada di perbatasaan Negara besi aku mendengar auman yang sangat keras, saat aku menuju kesana aku melihat mahkluk raksasa yang bernama Jubbi no Okani dan pada saat itu aku sangat ketakutaan tapi aku memberanikan diriku untu berbicara padanya "Hoi… Jubi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" aku berteriak agar dapat di dengarnya. "Siapa kau gaki?" Jubi berkata dengan suara besarnya "Aku Uzumaki Naruto-dettebayo" "ho, jadi dia anak yang dibicarakan Jiji" batin Jubi "mau apakah kau kesini" "aku hanya menyapamu" Naruto berkata dengan santai setelah menghilangkan semua ketakutannya. "Kau menarik bocah! Maukah kau menjadi wadahku sebelum aku di buru oleh manusia itu?" "Tantu saja! Tapi ada syaratnya!" aku menyeringai "Apa itu?" Jubi mengeryit binggung "Kau harus jadi temanku dattebayo!" kataku sambil melepaskan topengku dan menunjukkan cengiran st jari. Jubi terkejut dan berkata "Baiklah bocah! Apa kau bisa fuinjutsu?" "tentu saja, aku adalah ahlinya fiuinjutsu dan aku akan segel hakke kuin yang sudahku modifikasi dan akan menguntungkan kita" "baiklah! Lakukan sekarang bocah" Jubi tersenyum. "Ya" aku langsung mempersiapkan segalanya.

#SKIP

" Hah… Hah… cakraku habis dan aku berhasil menyegel Jubi di dalam tubuhku" aku langsung pingsan.

#TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Arigatou minna-san udah riview...

Gomen saya ngak bisa nulis balasan riviewnya...

Gomen buat chapter ini...

Dan gomen lagi buat kesalahan kata...

Chapter 2

Seorang perempuan berdiri diatas patung Sandaime Hokage, berambut twin tail, bermata biru laut dan mempunyai kulit tan exotic. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

" Sudah saatnya ya?" entah dia berbicara pada siapa, disana hanya ada dia seorang diri tapi entah darimana ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ha'i Naruto hime!" rubah berekor 2 menjawab pertanyaan itu dan segera pergi dalam kumpulan api yang mengelilinginya.

"Yosh… saatnya aku pergi berlatih dan mengalahkan ular itu!" Naruto pun menghilang dan menyisakan serpihan salju yang mulai mencair.

Sekarang Naruto berada di salah satu pohon di hutan kematian untuk mengawasi pertarungan antara team 7 dan Orochimaru tapi saat Orochimaru ingin meletakkan segel kutukan pada Sasuke, Naruto dengan segera menghalangi Orochimaru.

"Wah wah… senang bertemu dengan ANBU terkuat dan termuda! KITSUNE" Orochimaru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang paling cocok untuk menjadi wadahku nanti Kitsune!" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa ular! Kau akan kubunuh" Naruto segera mengeluarkan rantai cakra Uzumaki untuk menangkap Orochimaru, Orochinaru segera bergerak untuk menghindari tapi rantai cakra itu begitu cepat sehingga Orochimaru tertangkap dan Naruto segera melancarkan serangan pada Orochimaru dan dia terluka parah sehingga harus merubah bentuknya menjadi ular dan dalam kesempatan itu Naruto segera menyerang Orochimaru dengan rasenshuriken dengan gabungan cakra esnya sehingga Orochimaru membeku dan pecah menjadi ratusan potong. Sasuke, Sakura dan Menma yang melihat itu hanya berkeringat dingin karna di depan mereka terdapat orang yang dapat mengalahkan salah satu sannin legendaris yaitu Orochimaru. Dengan fakta itu team 7 merasa bagai semut yang tidak ada apa-apanya di banding ANBU barcode name Kitsune itu.

"Siapa kau? Cepat buka topengmu!" perintah Menma setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada angkuh dan meremehkan.

"Tentu saja! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu pada Tou-san"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu tapi jangan terkejut" Naruto mulai membuka topengnya.

"Ya" Menma mulai memperhatikan wajah Kitsune.

"Ba… Bagai… mana mungkin Naruto?" Menma hanya bia terkejut setelah melihat wajah ANBU yang ternyata Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura pun juga begitu, terutama bagi Sasuke yang sangat terkejut selama ini orang yang membuatnya tersenyum, mehilangkan dendamnya dan orang yang selalu menolongnya. Orang yang selama ini disukainya bahkan di cintainya itu ternyata seorang ANBU yang sangat ditakuti yang selalu dikaguminya dan bercita-cita agar lebih kuat dari Kitsune itu sendiri. Tenyata adalah orang yang dicintainya dan hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa tidak sebanding dengan Naruto tapi dia bertekat untuk lebih kuat dari Naruto dan akan melindungi Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian beristirahat!" Naruto berbicara dengan nada datar dan mulai memakai topengnya kembali tapi disaat dia hendak pergi tiba-tiba saja Naruto terjatuh karena kakinya yang terluka cukup serius gara-gara terkena serangan Orochimaru tadi, disaat Naruto akan menyentuh tanah Sasuke segera menangkapnya dan mengendongnya ala bridal style lalu membaringkannya di dekat pohon dan segera mengobati luka Naruto.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah dobe!" Sasuke membuka topeng Naruto dan menatapnya lembut.

"Tapi itu tidaklah mudah teme! Karna yang kulakukan adalah Sannin" Naruto mengembungkan pipinya hingga menambah kesan imut padanya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke serta Menma yang melihatnya mengeluarkan semburat merah dan membuat Sakura cemburu karna pujaan hatinya tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan Naruto yang membuat mereka mengeluarkan semburat merah.

TBC

riview yang banyak ya...

Gomen buat nulis sedikit..

Saya janji chapter 3 dan 4 bakal lebih panjang

Dan saya akan update lagi besok...


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen buat ngak balas review lagi karna saya lago sibuk buat novel karya terbaru saya

Terima kasih buat dukung fanfic saya dan saya akan update kok mungkin hari jum'at

Karna saya harus cari inspiasi lagi…

Disini Naruto jadi cewek dan naruto baik kok dia akan terus melindungi dunia shinobi walau taruhanya nyawa dia sendiri kalau mau tau ceritanya baca aja selanjutnya ya.

Dan disini pairnya SASUNARU yang jadi hokaganya Hiruzen sama Minato.

Untuk menma aku belum tau pairnya tapi untuk lanjutnya liat aja

CHAPTER 3

"Cepat sadar dobe!" Sasuke berbicara pada Naruto yang masih pingsan.

"Eunghh...!"

"Kau sudah sadar dobe?" Naruto mulai membuka matanya

"Uhh... Sas'ke"

"Ya Naru"

"Kita dimana?"

"Kita masih berada di hutan kematian!"

"Ada apa dengn ku?"

"Kau tadi pingsan dan kakimu terluka cukup parah, tapi sudah ku obati!"

"Arigatou Sasu"

"Sama-sama" Naruto mencoba bangun dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke. Setelah itu Naruto mulai mengeluarkan cakra bewarna hijau dari tangannya dan mulai mengobati luka di kakinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu Cuma cengo.

"Kau bisa media?" Sasuke bertanya setelah melihat Naruto selesai mengobati lukanya.

"Ya, ini kupelajari dari Tsunade Ba-chan" Naruto menjawab seadanya.

#Skip

Sekarang ujian tahap ke-3 di mulai (persis seperti di canon cuma Menma yang menggantikan Naruto).

Sekarang waktunya istirahat selam 1 bulan untuk ujian chunin ke-4.

Sekarang dihadapan hokage ke-4 dan hokage ke-3 para Jounin elite tengah berkumpul diruang hokage. Mereka tengah membahas tentang penyerangan yang akan dilakukan pihak musuh ke Konoha dan mereka akan menyelidikinya.

"Baiklah, apa kalian mengerti?" Yondaime berkata tegas.

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"Kalian akan dibantu oleh ANBU khususku! Kitsune" Kitsune langsung berada di hadapan Sandaime.

"Hai Hokage-sama" para Jounin serta Yondaime terkejut karna Sandaime memanggil Kitsune yang dianggap sebagai ANBU terkuat serta ANBU tercepat. "Kitsune kau, ku perintahkan untuk membantu mereka mencari informasi penyerangan nanti"

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

"Sandaime bolehkah saya melihat wajat Kitsune?" Yondaime berkata dengan nada yang sangat ingin tahu.

"Kau yakin Minato?"

"Saya sangat yakin Hiruzen-sama" Yondaime mulai melihat ke arah Kitsune.

"Baiklah! Kitsune buka topengmu" perintah Sandaime kepada Kitsune.

"Ha'i" Kitsune mulai membuka topengnya dan membuat semua orang terkejut terutama Minato selaku ayah dari Naruto.

"Na..na..naruto" Kakashi sangat terkejut karna Naruto sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Ya Kakashi-nii"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menjadi ANBU?"

"Hahaha... itu karena aku dilatih oleh Jiji dan Tsunade ba-chan" Naruto menjawab dengan tenangnya.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke pembicaraan awal dan hilangkan wajah BODOH kalian" yang ada di ruangan itu segera bersikap serius.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan keadaan musuh. Pertama penyerangan akan di mulai pada ujian chunin tahap ke-4 bulan depan. Kedua mereka menyerang dengan menggunakan Ichibi. Penyerangan Suna dan Oto ini akan dibantu oleh Orochimaru dan dia akan menyamar menjadi Kazekage" Naruto mengatakannya dengan tenang dan membuat semua orang cengo, 1 menit, 10 menit, 30 menit. Yondaime yang sadar akan cengo mereka bertanya pada Naruto

"Dari mana kau mendapat informasi selengkap ini Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, itu rahasia dan tidak akan ku beri tahu pada kalian!" Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada dingin

"Baiklah Naruto ada informasi lain?" Sandaime berkata sambil menatap Yondaime dengan tatapan dingin

"Ha'i Jiji, Orochimaru telah ku bunuh dan saat ku bunuh aku sempat mengambil Kusanagi no Tsurugi saat dia ingin memberikan segel kutukan kepada Sasuke di ujian chunin tahap ke-2. Itu saja Jiji" semua orang jacodrop karna informasi sekaligus kekuatan Naruto.

Minato pov

"Bagaimana mungkin anak yang selama ini ku anggap lemah...tidak berguna, tapi nyatanya dia sangat jenius dan kuat. Aku juga bangga karna dia setiap pada Konoha walau kami memperlakukannya dengan buruk, aku menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan dia bahkan mengusir dia dari rumah"

# Flashback

"Hiks...Hiks... Tou-san, Ka-san" Menma menngis sambil memanggilku dan Kushina. Kushina langsung berlari menuju Menma dan mulai bicara dengannya

"Menma-chan ada apa denganmu?"

"Hiks... Ka-san Naruto menumpahkan ramen kesukaan Menma dan membuat Menma jatuh hingga lutut Menma terluka". Hal ini langsung membuatku geram dan segera memanggil Naruto.

"NARUTO! KESINI KAMU!". Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dia kemudian ada di hadapanku.

"Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Menma?" aku langsung memukulnya dan menyebabkan bibirnya berdarah.

"Hiks.. hiks... tou-san Naru tidak sengaja" disaat ku sedang memerahi Naruto, Kushina masih menengangkan dan mengobati Menma.

"Tidak sengaja katamu? Kau sangat bodoh melukai kakakmu sendiri. Mulai sekarang kamu pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan menggangap kami keluargamu lagi" aku langsung membawa Naruto keluar rumah dan menutup pintunya.

"Hiks... hiks... tou-san maafkan Naru! Naru mohon" Naruto berkata sambil mengedor pintu rumah tapi ku hiraukan semua itu dan pergi menuju Menma dan Kushina berada.

TBC!  
REVIEW YANG BANYAK YA MINNA-SAN BIAR SAYA TERUS SEMANGAT BUAT LANJUTIN CERITANYA

BUAT CHAPTER 4 BAKAL LEBIH PANJANG SAYA JANJI TAPI BARU 88%

BUAT CHAPTER 5 BELUM DAPAT IDE TAPI BAKAL CEPAT KOK UPDATENYA


	4. Chapter 4

Minna-san gomen ngak balas riview tapiterima kasih buat saran dan dukungannya dan ini chapter yang aku janjikan kalau banyak typo harap dimaklumi karna saya juga manusia yang banyak salah dan dosa kalau ada yang ngak suka maafkan saya

CHAPTER 4

Telihat seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang diikat pony tail dan mata berwarna sapphire berdiri diatas kepala patung dewa shinobi atau biasa disebut shodaime hokage atau Hashirama senju yang terletak di lembah kematian dan seorang kakek yang sangat tua tapi terlihat fisiknya yang masih kuat dan dia adalah M.U atau Madara Uchiha dan anak itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu "Naruto aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku!" Naruto yang mendengarnya Cuma bisa memperlihatkan wajah binggung karena seorang shinobi yang disebut dewa tersebut meminta bantu padanya tapi tetap membalas perkataan Madara "Apa itu?katakan saja?" Madara mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara "Tapi saat aku bicara tolong jangan menyela". "Baiklah" Naruto langsung diam dan mencoba mendengarkan perkataan Maadara dengan baik "Selama ini aku telah dikuasi kegelapan dan orang yang telah mengendalikanku yaitu Raja Iblis Tengu dan waktu kebangkitannya sebentar lagi,aku selama ini telah mencoba menunda kebangkitan dia tapi itu semua gagal dan satu-satunya cara yaitu membunuhnya secara langsung dan sekarang waktuku sudah dekat. Satu lagi permintaan ku Naruto tolang segel jasadku agar dia tidak bisa mengendalikanku lagi untuk berbuat kejahatan" NAruto yang mendengar permintaan Madara hanya bisa terkejut "Tapi Bagaimana cara membunuhnya" "Kalau kau mau membunuhnya pergilah kereruntuhan Uzusiogakure maka kau akan tau cara membunuhnya dan ambilah mataku dan pasangkan dikedua matamu sepertinya hanya ini yang dapat kusampaikan karna waktuku telah tiba" setelah madara berkata seperti itu dia langsung terjatuh dari atas tebing dan Naruto segera mengkapnya "Beristirahat yang tenanglah aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu!" Naruto membawanya entah kemana.

Saat ini naruto berada didalam aprtemntnya dan haripun sudah malam ketika naruto melihat jam dan menunjukan pukul 9.30 dia langsung bersiap-siap untuk berjaga malam ini bersama Inu (Kakashi) , setelah itu naruto langsung pergi kebagian barat Konoha dan dia melihat Inu sudah berada disana "yo!Tsune-chan. Akhh..apa yang kau lakukan " inu hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pikulan kitsune (naruto) "Baka apa maksudmu memnggilku dengan pangilan –Chan?" kitsune terlihat ,arah karena dipanggil seperti itu "itu karena kau sangat manis" "PlAKKK.." terdengar suara pukulan lagi "dan itu untukk mengatakanku manis" sedangkan inu hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan wajah kitsune terlihat merona malu walau tertutup topengnya karan dikatakan manis "Sebaiknya kita segera berjaga" Kitsune langsung menuju kepos jaga diikuti inu dibelakangnya.

#Time skip (malas nulis acara jaganya xP)

Saat ini Naruto berada di apartemntnya sibuk dengan pikirannya agar dia dapat keluar dari desa tetapi tidak dicap sebagai missing-nin "Hah..dari pada aku pusing memikirkannya mending aku menemui Hota-nee (Disini naruto sudah menggangap Hotarubi atau Jubi kakaknya)

#Mindscape Naruto pov

"Yo..Hota-nee" aku melihat Hota-nee sedang tertidur, dan aku juga sedikit mengantuk karna semalaman aku tidak tidur jadilah sekarang aku mengantuk, aku langsung tidur dibadan hota-nee beselimutkan ekor hota-nee.

#end naruto pov

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut seperti raven pantat ayam (diajar sasuke) sedang menuju kearah apartment Naruto.

#sasuke pov.

"Semoga saja naru mau aku ajak kencan" aku berharap dan aku juga berencana untuk menembaknya agar mau jadi pacarku, sebelum dia diambil orang, aku sudah tiba didepan pintu apartement naru dan langsung mengetoknya tapi tidak ada jawaban, akupun mencoba membukan pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan aku masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kulihat dia masih tertidur dengan nyeyaknya, aku ingin membangunkannya tapi dia terlihat lelah jadi aku memutustakn untuk menunggu dia bangun saja.

#end sasuke pov.

Terlihat sasuke asik memandangi wajah naruto dan sasuke juga asik mengelus rambut naruto dan naruto yan merasa terganggu tidurnya segera terbangun "eunghh…sasu?" sasuke tersenyum lembut pad naruto "ya?" "Kenapa kau ada disini?" "Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu kencan . Apa kau mau?" naruto yang mendengar permintaan sasuke Cuma bisa tersipu malu "ya,tapi tunggu aku bersiap-siap" naruto segera berlari kekamar mandi meninggalkan sasuke yang tersenyum sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto dan sasuke berada dijalan kota yang ramai mereka pergi berjalan-jalan membeli makanan, melihat-lihat topeng dan masih banyak lagi dan sekarang sudah sangat sore dn mereka sekarang berada di danau, mereka terlihat sedang menikmati matahari yang akan tenggelam "Naru ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" sasuke bicara sambil melihat kemata naruto "apa itu?" jantung naruto berdetak cepat karena melihat mata sasuke "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Aku berjanji akan selalu ada untukmu dan aku akan selalu menjagamu" sasuke mengatakannya dengan mantap tanpa keraguan tetapi naruto merasa ragu diapun mencari kebohongan dari mata sasuke tetapi yang dia lihat Cuma keyakinan tanpa keraguan, akhirnya naruto mengganguk dan terispu malu "benarkah?" sasuke sangat senang dengan jawaban naruto "ya" sasuke langsung memeluk naruto "terima kasih udah mau jadi kekasihku Naru!" naruto memeluk sasuke balik "aku juga berterima kasih padamu sasu" dan cinta mereka bersatu saat matahari akan tenggelam menjadi bingkai yang indah dimana seorang perempuan dan laki-laki menjadi satu sebagai kekasih yang mungkin akan selalu bersama sampai ajal menjemput mereka tapi itu semua hanya harapan mereka tidak tau bencana apa yang akan mengguncang hubungan mereka.

ENDING

Arigatou udah baca minna-san dan ini ending yang sangat buruk…

RIVIEW

RIVIEW

RIVIEW

.

.

.

HAHAHAAHAHHA…TAPI INI ENDING BO'ONGAN CERINYA AJA MASIH PANJANG! YANG ENDING BENERAN TUNGGUN EPISODE SELANJUTNYA (EMANG DRAMA PAKE EPISODE -")

SAYA CUMA KURANG KERJAAN BUAT BIKIN ENDING BEGINI…

JADI BACA LAGI YA!

#Naruto pov.

Aku sangat senang telah berpacaran dengan sasuke "Booff…" ternyata yang muncul Hota-nee(Jubi atau Hotarubi dalam bentuk manusia dalam bushin naruto) "Oi..naru ayo kita berlatih apa bukankah kau ingin belajar mokuton?" aku hanya bisa menunjukan cengiranku karna lupa untuk berlatih mokuton "hehe..aku lupa nee-chan" "Baka!" dan akhirnya kepalaku benjol kena pukulan hota-nee "sebaiknya kita segera berlatih dank kau ajak juga pacarmu itu" aku langsung tersipu mendengar Hota-nee menyebut sasuke "Bolehkah?" "tentu bukankah dia berjanji akan melindungimu dan untuk melindungimu dia harus kuat!" "Yosh…aku akan mengajaknya, aku pergi dulu nee-chan" kemudian aku pergi menunggunakan hiraishi yang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya hitam dan ini merukan hiraishin sempurna karna digunakan tanpa menggunakan segel. Aku tiba didepan rumah sasuke kemudian aku mengetuk pintunya dan keluahlah ita-nii (DISINI KLAN UCHIHA NGAK DIBANTAI TAPI TETAP HIDUP) "Ada apa naru?" "Apa ada sasu ada?" "ada kok! Masuk saja" "Makasih Ita-nii tapi tolong panggilkan sasu saja naru ingin mengajak berlatih, itu saja." "baiklah, SASU_CHAN!" aku ingin tertawa saat mendengar Ita-nii memanggil nama sasu dengan embel-embel –chan "SASU-CHAN CEPATLAH NARU-CHAN MENUNGGU MU" "IYA NII-SAN DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MEMAKAI EMBEL-EMBEL –CHAN KAU MEMBUATKU MALU BAKA!" "HAHA…"akhirnya aku tertawa juga mendengar panggilan Ita-nii pada sasu dan akhirnya sasu datang juga "Ayo kita pergi naru" kemudia sasu segera menyeretku pergi tanpa memberi salam pada Ita-nii. "ne..Sasu sebaiknya kita berlatih ditempat biasa aku latihan karena ada seseorang yang ingin mengajarimu" sasuke mengernyit heran mendengar perkataanku "siapa?" "Hmm..dia orang yang selama ini telah melatihku dan liat saja nanti kau akan tau kok, ayo pergo" aku membawa sasu ke hutan tempat biasa aku latihan bersama Hota-nee dan ketika sampai terlihatlah Hota-nee sedang duduk disalah satu cabang pohon menunggu kami "Kalian lama" Hota-nee langsung turun dari cabang pohon "Apa dia yang kau maksud naru" sasu bertanya padaku "Tentu saja dan sekarang panggil aku sensei" Hota-nee menyahut. "Sekarang aku akan mengajarimu teknik katon dan raito dan doton bukankah itu jenis cakramu" "Ya, dari mana kau tau?" sasu terlihat penasaran "karna aku bisa merasakan cakramu baka dan naru kau bisa berlatih sendirikan?" "ya, dan aku akan berusaha agar teknik ku dapat sempurnya" aku menjawab dengan mantap dan Hota-nee menunjukan senyumannya "kalau begitu aku pergi" aku langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan sasu dan hota-nee senirian

(di skip aja ya acara latihannya karna lagi malas nulis jurus-jurus dan kalian pasti nanti bakal tau apa saja teknik naru sama sasu)

#end naruto pov

"Hah..hah…ak…aku sangat…lelah…bagaimana…naru bisa…bertahan..lati..han..bersamamu?" terlihat sasuke menyandar disebuh pohon dan terlihat kelelahan sedangkan Hotarubi Cuma bersantai dan tidak terlihat leleh kemudia datanglah naruto yang juga terlihat kelelahan "Bagaimana Naru?" hotarubi bertanya pada naruto "sangat melelahkan tapi aku berhasil hota-nee" naruto menungjukan cengiranya "Bagai mana denganmu sasu?" "sangat mengerikan tapi aku sudah menguasu beberapa teknik ration dan doton" "baguslah,kalau begitu ayo pulang kau terlihat sangat keleahan" naru mendekati sasuke yang terliha sangat kelelahan "Sebaiknya aku kembali ya, sampai jumpa, Booff…" Hotarubi langsung mengilang meninggalkan kepulan asap. Sekarang sasuke sedang berbaring dibawah pohon berbantalkan paha naruto dan naruto yang mengelus rambut sasuke yang terlihat lepek karena banyaknya keringat,karena sasuke yang merasa nyaman dia langsung tertidur karena kelelahan dan naruto juga tertidur bersandarkan pohon.

#Itachi pov

Kenapa lama sekali Naruto dan sasuke pergi berlatih ini sudah jam 10 malam tapi mereka tidak juga pulang apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka? Aku sangat kawhatir dibuatnya,semoga mereka tidak apa-apa. Kemana lagi aku harus pergi? Mungkin mereka pergi kehutan kematian disanakan naruto sering pergi latihan!. Aku langsung menuju tempat biasa naruto latihan dan ketika aku sampai disana aku cukup terkejut karena melihat sasuke yang tidur berbantalkan paha naruto dan tangan naruto yang berada dirambut sasuke sambil tidur bersandarkan pohon dan mereka tampak sangat kelelahan akibat latihan tapi kemudian aku tersenyum melihat mereka sangat serasi dan aku Cuma bisa berdoa agar mereka nanti dapat bersatu. Aku membawa mereka kerumahku agar mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang dan saat aku tiba dirumah terlihat kaa-san dan tou-san khawatir kemudian saat mereka melihatku membawa sasuke dan naruto dan aku juga menjelaskan bagaimana aku menemukan mereka, kaa-san dan tou-san juga tersenyum akupun membaringkan mereka berdua dikasur yang sama dan saat kubaringkan mereka langsung memeluk satu sama lain kuharap besok naruto tidak marah hahhaha…

TBC!

Oh iya saya akan mengadakan voting buah pairnya menma

-naruto (insect)

-sakura

-Hinata

-Ino

-Karin

-Terserah mau nyaranin siapa!

INI BARU END BENERAN…JADI JANGAN TERTIPU XD

Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini dan ini udah panjang jadi kalau mau minta panjang lagi tunggulah chapter lain lagi.. minna-san riview yang banyak yaaaa….! Biar aku tambah semangat buat nulis cerita ini

Mohon maaf kalau ada salah kata..

RIVIEWWWW

RIVIEWWWW

RIVIEWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Sekarang naruto tengah berlari dikerumunan jalan konoha dia terlihat seperti dikejar-kejar anjing tapi yang mengejarnya adalah akai chisio no halbanero (maaf kalau sala tulis) dan anaknya atau bisa disebut sebagai kakak naruto yaitu Namikaze Menma dan Kushina Namikaze "Bisakah kalian berhenti mengejarku?" naruto berteriak pada kedua orang itu "Tidak bisa! Kami akan berhenti jika kau mau pulang naru-chan" terlihat kushina terus berteriak pada naruto walau dia terlihat sudah kelelahan "ayolah berhenti kita sudah melakukan hal bodoh ini selama 5 jam" naruto terus berlari "bukankah sudah kami bilang kami akan berhenti jika kau mau pulang" sekarang giliran menma yang berteriak, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kemana mereka berlari bahkan mereka menabrak pedagang kubis yang menyebabkan yang ditabrak berteriak dengan nistanya "KUBIS-KUBISKU TERSAYANG! KALAU KAU TIDAK ADA MAU MAKAN APA AKU SEKARANG" yang menabrak Cuma bisa menunjukan cengiran mereka dan sekarang mereka melewati kompleks uchiha bahkan melewati halaman rumah FUGAMIKO (fugaku-chan dan Mikoto-kun *plakk) yang membuat fugaku jawdrop dengan tidak elitnya sedangkan mikoto langsung berada diatas pohon karena terkejut (diahajar mikoto) naruto,kushina dan menma hanya cuek bebek kayak rambutnya sasu-teme (dichidori sasuke) dan mereka juga melewati lapangan latihan klan uchiha yang disana terdapat sasuke dan itachi sedang bermesraan (naru: salah thorr…lu piker ini pair itasasu! Aiko : gomen. Ayo kita ulang) terlihat sasuke dan itachi sedang berlatih menggunakan sharingan dan itasasu yang melihat mereka Cuma bisa jawdrop langsung terjun kepinggir sungai dan sekali lagi naruto,kushina dan menma Cuma cuek, acara kejar-kejaranpun masih berlanjut hinggan hampir waktu makan siang, jadi karena naruto udah kelaperan dan kelelahan jadilah dia pergi kekedai ramen ichiraku menggunakan hiraishin (aiko: kenapa ngak dari tadi bego! Naru:hehe..lupa *plak) dan kushina dan menma yang melihat naruto menghilang memutuskan untuk makan dikedai terdekat yaitu kedai YAKINIKU. "Kaa-san sebaiknya kita suruh tou-san saja yang mencari naru-chan dan sebaiknya kita istirahat dirumah" menma mengatakanya dengan seringai kejam kepada ayahnya sendiri dan kushina yang mendengar perkataan menya langsung tersenyum jahat "kenapa idak dari tadi saja! Setelah makan kita akan kekantor minato" ternyata buah jatuh memang tidak jau dari pohonnya, mereka sangat sama. Sedangka naruto sudah menghabiskan 5 mangkok ramen ukuran jumbo "Paman aku uangnya aku taruh dimeja ya!" setelah mengatakan itu naruto segera pergi menggunakan hiraishinnya dan dia pergi kehutam kematian untuk beristirahat "ternyata main kejar-kejaran cukup melelahkan dan sebaiknya aku tidur saja" setelah mengucapkan kaliamat itu naruto tertidur disalah satu dahan pohon pinus yang terlihat sangat tua.

Dikantor hokage terlihat Hiruzen sibuknya dengan sebuah buku nista berwarna orange yang bertuliskan icha-icha paradise karangan muridnya yaitu JIRAYA sedangkan minato sibuk bertempur dengan musuh terkuatnya yaitu kertas laporan yang membuatnya terlihat tak berdaya (plakkk) "kenapa aku ingin menjadi hokage dulunya?huh..ini sangat menyebalkan" gerutu minato entah pada siapa tapi "BRAKKK….."tiba-tiba terdengan suara pintu didobrak dengan kuat membuat pintu itu terbang(poor pintu) kearah minato dan minato yang tidak sempat menhundar terkena telak pintu terbang itu, "TOU-SAN/MINATO" terdengar suara kushina dan menma yang memanggil minato tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karna sudah menghancurkan pintu ruangan hokage dan membuat minato terkena pintu terbang itu "Ada apa?" terdengar suara minato setelah berhasil berdiri dan membuang pintu itu keluar jendela (XP) "Kami ingin tou-san mencari naru-chan dan saat makan malam naru-chan harus sudah berada dirumah"kata menma dengan tegas tanpa merasaka kasihan pada ayahnya yang jawdrop akut "ta-tapi bagaimana tou-san mencari naru-chan?" minato terlihat binggung saat disuruh mencari naruto "kau kan bisa menggunkaan hiraishinmu atau menyuruh anbu untuk mencarinya!" sekarang giliran kushina yang menjawab "Atau kau tidak mau jangan harap dapat tidur dirumah!" ancam kushina dan minato langsung menggangukan kepalanya dan menjawab "IYA!" terlihat kushina dan menma tersenyum puas kemudia mereka langsung pulang untuk beristirahat. Kita lihat bagaimana dengam minato yang terlihat sedikit kebinggungan tapi karena sudah malas berfikir dia langsung memanggil salah satu anbu "neko" tepat setelah memanggil nama code anbu itu dia langsung berada dihadapan minato "bawa satu battalion anbu untuk mencari naruto dan bawa dia kehadapanku sebelum makan malam" "Ha'I hokage-sama" setelah itu neko langsung menghilang dan hiruzen yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa jawdrop sambil membatin "_minato terlihat sangat bodoh padahal seharusnya dia meminta tolong padaku karena naruto punya sebuah segel agar jika aku memanggilnya dia akan langsung datang"_ kemudian hiruzen melanjutkan acara membaca buku nistanya dengan senyum mesum akut.

Ok mari kita tinggal sebentar kedua hokage gaje itu dan kita beralih pada naruto yang masih tertidur nyeyak tidak menyadari adanya 3 cakra asing mendekat dan masih sibuk tidur, tak terasa 3 cakra asing itu adalah 3 sosok betopeng putih polos yang bertuliskan angka mereka anbu NE tapi tepat disaat mereka akan membawa naruto pergi datanglah JENGG..JENGGG…JENGGGG! (hayo tebak siapa? Akalu bisa nebak aku kasih coklat loh atau mau yang lain! Naruto :lanjutin donk ceritanya! Udah cape nih acting tidur, sakit punggung gua taukk/ author : iye-iye aiko minta maaf!) ayok lanjut lagi…. Yang datang adalah anbu konoha (lupa sebutanya! Maaf) mereka langsung mengambil posisi akan menyerang tapi karena anbu Ne kekurangan jumlah jadi mereka mundur terlebih dahulu (hahaha ngak ada fighting habisnya otak aiko lagi error banget plus galau habis belajar kimia terus mesti belajar matematia buah UH nanti jadi gomen) anbu konohan yang merasakan tidak ada bahaya lagi mereka langsung mendekati naruto yang masih asik dengan acara tidurnya setelah itu mereka membawa naruto kekantor hokage.

Terlihat minato gelisah karena ini sudah hampir jam makan malam dan disaat diatengah gelisah datang anbu neko yang membawa naruto dalam gendonganya "Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap naru-chan?" minato terkejut ketika melihat naruto ada digendongan neko "Dia hanya tertidur hokage-sama" setelah mendengar penjelasa neko minato langsung bernafas lega karna dia tidak mau dibantai anak dan istrinya karena sudah membawa naruto dengan keadaan pingsan atau dalam keadaan tidak utuh. Minato mengambil naruto dari gendongan neko kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style terus pergi kerumahnya menggunakan hiraishin.

Dirumah terlihat kushina dan menma yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan sedang menunggu kedatangan naruto dan minato dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara rebut dari arah depan rumah "BRAKK..PRANKK…CRAKKK…BUMM…BUMMM… NYENGG….MEOWWW…GUKKK…GUKKK" kushina dan menma langsung berlari kearah depan rumah dan ternyata yang mereka lihat adalah minato yang terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya kemudia melihat naruto yang terbangun dari tidurnya "eunghh…dimana aku?" naruto kelihatan binggung sambil memegangi kepalanya dan terlihat darah ditangan dan kepala naruto karena saat terjatuh minato tidak sengaja tergelincir dan melepaskan naruto dari gendongganya sehingga membuat naruto terjatuh dan menabrak pot bunga yang terlihat terbuat dari batu itu (emang ada) dan setelah itu naruto merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat kemudian dia melihat sekelilingnya tapi yang terlihat hanya mantan keluarganya diapun mencoba berdiri walau merasa pusing dan mencoba pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum naruto melangkahkan kakinya dia sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan menma "Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu dulu" naruto hanya diam tanpa berkata-kata "Ayolah naru-chan setidaknya lukamu diobati dulu sebelum infeksi" kushina menambahkan tapi naruto tetap besihkeras untuk pergi dengan menyentakan tangan menma yang menahanya dan mencoba berjalan lagi tapi dia langsung digendong minato dengan gaya karung beras dan langsung masuk kerumahnya "sebaiknya kau turuti perkataan kaa-san dan nii-sanmu naru!" "apa maksudmu hah dengan menyebut mereka kaa-san dan nii-sanku? Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga asal kau tau!" naruto langsung emosi tapi karena kepalanya yang masih sakit dan juga masih terlihat darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya dia tidak bisa berteriak dan tidak bisa mencoba kabur, "Maafkan kami naru" terdengan suara lirih kushina yang mendnegar perkataan naruto tapi naruto hanya cuek tanpa memperhatikan mereka kemudian setelah sampai disebuah kamar minato langsung membaringkan naruto dan terlihat menma sudah siap dengan peralatan P3Knya dan air hangat serta kain untuk membersihkan luka naruto, menma langsung membersihkan bekas darah naruto menggunakan kain yang sudah dibasahinya dengan air hangat dengan penuh kelembutan dan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti naruto "AWWW..pelan sedikit" naruto meringis kesakitan dan menma langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya "maaf kalau sakit tapi ini juga sudah pelan dan tahan sedikit"setelah mengatakan itu menma melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, setelah selesai membersihkan luka naruto menma langsung memberikanya obat merah (emang ada disana xD) dan memperbanya kemudian kushina datang dengan membawa baju ganti, bajunya terlihat seperti sebuah kimono tetapi pendek selutut dan berwarna orange dengan aksen bunga sakura "naru-chan sebaiknya kau berganti baju dulu karna bajumu terlihat penuh darah" kushina langsung memberikan bajunya pada naruto, narutopun langsung menerima baju itu "Bisa kalian keluar?aku ingin berganti baju" kushina, menma dan minato yang mengerti langsung keluar tapi sebelum itu kushina sempat berkata pada naruto "Kalau sudah selesai langsung turun kebawah dan kita akan malam".

Naruto sedang makan malam dengan minato,kushina dan menma, naruto juga terlihat cantik memakai kimono itu dengan mengerai rambut pirang panjangnya. Mereka makan dengan diam tapi telihat menma yang memandang naruto dalam diam dengab wajah yang sedikit memerah.

#Menma pov.

"Naru-chan terlihat sangat cantik memkai baju itu rambutnya juga terlihat indah bila diurai seperti itu aku dibuatnya makin terperangkap dalam pesonanya, dan andai aku dapat memiliki naruto seutuhnya (disini menma belum tau kalau sasu sama naru udah jadian!) tapi aku akan berusaha mencari perhatian naru dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memilikinya selamanya walau harus menentang dunia"(BATIN MENMA) aku yang merasa makan mala mini canggung langsung mengajak naru bicara "naru-chan apa kepalamu masih sakit?" aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir "Hmm..sudah lebih baik" naruto menawab seadanya tapi aku sudah tidakk terlalu khawatir lagi karena luka naruto sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi. Kami sudah selesai makan lalu aku pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan dia pulang "Naru-chan mau ku antar?" naruto langsung menggelang "tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri, arigatou!" kemudia naruto langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak salju, aku baru pertama kali melihat shushin salju, naruto memang sangat hebat tapi aku harus lebih hebat lagi batinku.  
Sekarang aku berada dikamarku sedang memandang foto naruto yang diam-diam kuambil, ya aku memang mencintai adikku, semua yang kulakukan hanya bisa mengawasinya dari jauh karena takut akan ditentang kaa-san dan tou-san, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan naruto sejak dia memasuki akademi diwaktu itu dia terlihat sangat cantik disitu juga aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.  
Sebaiknya sekarang aku tidur dan besok akan kumulai rencanaku untuk mengambil hati naruto bagaimanapun caranya walau itu harus dengan kekerasan bahkan ketika aku harus menentang kaa-san dan tou-san bahkan itu seluruh konoha aku akan melakukan apapun demi naruto, akupun langsung tertidur lelap.  
TBC!

BALASAN REVIEW :

Fio cevera : arigatou udah suka sama fic aiko dan salam kenal juga

Guest :gomen kalau kecepetan! Karena aku udah ngak sabar aja nulisnya dan kalau banyak typo harap dimaklumi ya

Black id : ini juga panjang

Gomen kalau masih pendek atau banyak typo aiko ngerjain ini pake system SKS (system kerja semalam) gomen kalau ceritanya ngak bagus tolong maklumi author yang baru ini, aiko masih harus banyak belajar agar tulisan aiko banyak yang seperti punya senpai. Aiko nulis sesuai dengan imajinasi aiko saja jadi kalau ada yang ngak suka salahkan imajinasi aiko saja ya *plakk

Ya udah mohon bimbinganya ya minna-san

REVIEWWWWWWW

REVIEWWWWW

REVIEWWWW

REVIEWW

REVIEW

!


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf kalau lama updatenya..

Lagi WB (writer block) terus baru selesai ulangan dan bagi raport juga abis selesai class meeting...

Sekarang aiko bakal lanjut ceritanya

Maaf kalau banyak salah dan typonya...

Disini menma suka sama naru tapi ntar pairnya bisa berubah..

Sasu sama naru tetap bersama kok.. tapi liat aja nanti kelanjutannya,alur cerita berubah seiring imajinasi aiko berjalan...

Sudah sebulan waktu berlalu sekarang saatnya tahap ke 4 ujian chunin terlihat semua orang tampak tak sabar menunggu pertandingan itu terlihat juga Kitsune(disini naru sengaja kalah waktu bertanding sama kiba) yang siaga di suatau tempat yang cukup tersembunyi dan dia sedangan mengawasi pertandingan terakhir antara sasule dan Garra tapi tiba-tiba gara berubah menjadi bentuk monsternya dan membuat para ninja suna mempercepat rencananya dengan membawa garra kehutan, sedangakan pera penonton terkena genjutsu para ninja suna dan oto mulai menyerang konoha, dia arena pertandingan terlihat kakashi dan gay berkelahi dengan ninja suna dan oto sedangkan di tengah desa a ular yang sangat besar sedang memporak-porandakan konoha tetapi ular itu terhalangi oleh seekor kodok besar yang bisa di panggil gamabuta, kodok itu di panggil oleh sang sannin no gama atau jiraiya murid dari sandaime hokage dan guru dari yondaime hokage.

Jiraiya mulai menyerang para ninja suna dan oto dibantu para ninja konoha yang telah selesai mengungsikan penduduk konoha ketempat aman sedang gamabuta menyerang ular besar itu , dua raksasa itu bertarung dengan kehebatan masing-masing sehingga menyebabkan bangunan disekitar mereka hancur tak berbekas.

Mari kita lihat dimana keberadaan orochimaru beserta sandaime dan yondaime pergi serta kemana perginya menma dan naruto atau kitsune.

Menma sedang mengejar naruto dalam penampilan kitsune yang sedang mengejar garra tapi yang disekejar menma cuma chi bushin naruto sedangkan yang asli berda bersama sandaime

(Cerita naruto sama garra sama seperti di cannon tapi yang melawan garra itu menma dan dia bisa rasengan)

Sandaime dan yondaime sekarang terkurung bersama orochimaru yang menyamar sebagai kazekage

"Hahahaha...akhirnya kita bertemu kembali hiruzen dan kupastkan aku akan membunuhmu...!" "aku tidam akan mati semudah itu orochimaru" "kita lihat saja apa kau bisa melawanku" KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU "EDO TENSEI" kemudian muncul 2 peti mati dari dalam tanah, sedangkan sandaime dan yondaime yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut karna yang berada di dalam peti itu merupakan shodaime hokage dan nidaime hokage "sekarang lawanlah mereka" orochimaru memerintah ke2 edo tensei itu "apa yang terjadi? Mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri? hashirama atau shodaime hokage kebinggung "sebaiknya kalian cepat segel aku dan kakak" nidaime hokage atau tobirama adik dari hashirama "tapi bagaimana kami akam menyegel kalian?" Minato bertanya sambil menghindari serangan tobirama "Suiton :suisoha" muncul air entah dari mana yang kemudian menerjang minato dan hiruzen tetapi karna mereka tidak siap mereka terkena serangan tersebut "Mokuton: Jyuukai-kotan" banyak pohon yang entah muncul dari mana dan sekarang terlihat minato beserta hiruzen berusaha menghindar dari serangan hasirama dengan mencoba melompat kebelakang "hiruzen sebaiknya kita menyegel mereka terlebih dahulu" "tetapi bagaimana caranya?" "Kita harus mengakhiri kontrak edo tensei dengan orochimaru" "baiklah!mari kita lakukan sekarang!" "Katon: Housenka no jutsu" hiruzen langsung menyerang hashirama "mokuton: mokujoheki" hashirama langsung memblock serangan hiruzen dengan dinding kayu buatannya "Suiton: suiryudan" tobirama langsung menyerang hiruzen tetapi langsung di teleport minato ketempat yang aman,minato melemparkan kunai hiraishinya "Taju kunai kagebushin no jutsu" kunai tersebut langsung mengarah ke tobirama dan hashirama tapi dengan cepat mereka menghindari kunai-kunai tersebut dengan lihay, minato memengang kunainya dan menyerang tobirama dengan kunainya melalui hiraishin dan minati melukai punggung tobirama tetapi luka tersebut sembuh dengan cepat _"bagaimana mungking luka tersebut dapat sembuh dengan cepat seperti itu?" _pikir minato "Suiton: mizu kaminari" tobirama langsung menyerang minato yang sedang lengah "Arrrggghhh..." minato terkena serangan tersebut _"aku harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat tapi bagaimana?"_

"Jikkukan rasengan" minato berada di belakang tobirama dan langsung menghantamkan rasengan tersebut di punggung tobirama tapi sayang tobirama berubah menjadi air kemudian tobirama yang asli langsung menyerang minato dengan kunainya tepat mengenai punggung minato dan membuat luka yang cukup parah.

Kepertarungan hiruzen dan hashirama "Tidak ku sangka kita akan bertemu kembali sensei" "kau benar! sudah lama kita tidak bertemu hiruzen! Mari kita mulai pertarungan kita. Mokuton: dai jerun" muncul puluhan kayu dari dan langsung menuju kearah hiruzen tapi hiruzen dengan gesit menghindari semua serangan itu " Doton: ryugakiryu" 3naga tanah menyerang kearah hashirama tapi dengan cepat hashirama menghindar "Mokuton: mokusatsu shibari" tangan hashirama berubah menjafi kayu dan langsung menyerang hiruzen tapi dapat dihindari hiruzen dengan salto kebelakang beberapa kali dan tanpa diketahuinya dia mendekat kearah pertarungan minato dan tobirama "Suiton: suuryudan" naga air yang terbentuk dari udara langsung menyerang minato tetapi dapat dihindarui minato menggunakan hiraishin tetapi jutsu tersebut memgenai hiruzen yang menghindari serangan hashirama " ARRRGGHHH.." hiruzen yang terkena serangan tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dan minato langsung menolong hiruzen "Suiton: mizzurappa "tanpa disadari hiruzen dan minato tabirama merapal segel dan menyerang mereka "Mokuton: mokujuheki" ada seseorang yang menggunakan jutsu mokutin untuk melindungi hiruzen dan minato tapi bukan hashirama melainkan naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian anbu akan tetapi topengny sudah hilang entah kemana "tidak kukira akan ada seseorang yang dapat menggunaan mokuton selain aku" hashirama "Tentu saja, memangnya cuma kau yang bisa menggunakannya!" naruto menjawab dengan nada sombong "Raiton: raihachiryudan" tercipta 8 naga petir dan kemudian menyerang hashirama dan tobirama "Suiton: suisoha" dibelakang tobirama dan hasirama muncul gelombang air yang dikeluarkan bushin naruto dan kedua jurus tersebut menyatu dan menyerang tobirama dan hashjrama dan mereka tidak dapat menghindar menyebabakan tubuh mereka hancur seketika sedangkan hiruzen dan minato bersyukur terselamatkan dari serangan yang dikeluarkan tobirama tadi dan kagum dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan naruto yang dapat menghancurkan tubuh edo tensei hashirama dan tobirama tetapi tubuh mereka mulai kembali seperti semula, dengan gerakan cepat naruto menbuat segel tangan "Rikudou fuin" naruto langsung menyegel tobirama dan hashirama di dalam tubuhnya dan tubuh hashirama dan tobirama menghilang naruto labgsung menuju kearab orochimaru yang sedang bertarung dengan bushinnya yang sedang dirasuki juubi atau Hotarubi terlihat disana orochimaru terluka parah dan terdesak "Jinton: datsutokon" seketikan tangan naruto mengeluarkan leser yang terbuat dari debu dan langsung mengenai telak orochimaru, terlihat mayat orochimaru yang perlahan menjadi debu "Jiji naru senang jiji tidak terluka parah, biarkan naru menyembuhkan jiji" kemudian naruto menddkat kearah hiruzen dikedua tangannya ada cahaya kehijauan dan didekatkannya kearah tubuh hiruzen, sedikit demi sedikit keadaan hiruzen mulai sembuh dan naruto juga melakukannya dengan minato setelah selesai mereka bertiga pergi dari tempat itu naruto melihat perang didesa telah selesaj dan dimenangkan oleh konoha dengan bantuan sang sannin no gamma atau jiraiya walau kerusakan dan kerugian diderita konohan cukup merugikan serta banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

Seminggu setelah penyerangana keadaan dikonoha mulai membaik dan para penduduk juga memperbaiki rumah serta tempat umum dibantu para ninja, mari kita lihat keruang hokage yang sudah selesai diperbaiki "semua urusan sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama sekalian mengadakan pesta hiruzen?" minato berucap sambil melihat kearah penduduk desa yang lagi bergotong royong "Ide yang bagus besok malam kita akan melakukannya dan nanti aku akan menyebarkan undangannya!" hiruzen menjawab sambil menghisap cerutunya "Yoshh...mari kita lakukan dan kita akan merayakannya dirumahku" setelah itu minato pergi menggunakan hiraishinnya menuju kemansion namikaze

#Mansion Namikaze

"Kushina...kushina..." minato langsung masuk tanpa mengucap salam dan menggangu menma yang sedang tidur siang di sofa ruang tamu "Baka tou-san! Aku sedang tidur dan jangan mengganguku!" setelah mengucap itu dia tidur kembali "Gomen...gomen..." minato menggaruk kepalanya walau tidak gatal, "Ada apa minato?" kushina berucap dari belakang minato sehingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elite karena terkejut "hahahah...kau lucu minato" kushina tertawa dengan keras tanpa merasa bersalah bahwa dialah penyebab jatuhnya minato sedangkan menma yang mendengar ibunya tertawa keras sehingga menggangu tidurnya langsung melemparkan bantal sofa kewajah kushina, kushina yang terkena lemparan bantal dari menma cuma diam dan kemuadian menatap minato yang sudah berdiri kembali "besok malam kita akan mengadakan pesta di rumah ini jadi masak yang banyak ya!" minato memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya "Apa naru akan datang tou-san?" setelah mendengar kata pesta menma langsung merespon dan teringat akan naruto "Akan tou-san pastikan dia datang"minato menjawab dengan semangat karna dengan pesta ini dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan naruto "Kalau begitu mari kita siapkan acara ini dan buat naru datang!" kushina tidak kalah semangatnya dan mereka bertiga menyiapakan keperluan pesta nanti malam.

TBC...!

GOMEN KALAU PENDEK DAN ACARA PERTARUNGANYA NGAK SERU AIKO BAKAL LEBIH BERUSAHA LAGI DAN MAAF BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG SOALNYA LAGI BANYAK HALANGAN NIH..

TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG REVIEW DAN REVIEW LAGI YA MINNA...

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN

SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 update..

Gomen kalau chapter 6 ngak terlalu bagus..

Dan chapter ini aku perpanjang wordnya..

Gomen banyak typo..

Dan naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik masashi kishimoto-jiji

WAKTU DIHUTAN KEMATIAN OROCHIMARU SEMPAT KABUR PAKE WUJUD ASLINYA YAITU ULAR PUTIH GITU TAPI BESAR DAN NARU NGAK LIAT..

MAAF LUPA NULIS KEJADIAANYA...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.LET'S READING AND ENJOY YOURSELF

#Sasuke pov

Aku mendapat kabar dari aniki kalau malam ini akan diadakan pesta dirumah hokage dan aku akan mengajak naru pergi kesana bersama. Aku sedang menuju tempat biasaku menghabiskan waktu bersama naru yaitu danau dipinggir desa saat tiba aku melihat naru sedang merendam kakinya di pinggir danau dan menikmati suasana dia terlihat sangat cantik dan manis kemudian aku memelukanya dari belakang dan sepertinya dia membiarkanku saja biasanya dia akan meneriakiku tapi sekarang beda malahan naru menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku serta menyandarkan badanya kedadaku begitupun aku yang terus memeluknya keheningan melanja kami. Selama beberapa menit setelanya aku memecah keheningan itu "Hei, naru!" kulihat dia menjawab tetapi tetap menutup matanya "iya?" "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kepesta malam ini?" kulihat wajah terkejutnya yang menggemaskan membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya tapi kutahan dari pada dia marah-marah tidak jelas "Ya, jam 7 nanti akan ku jemput!"putusku sepihak "Ta-tapi.." aku langsung memotongnya ketika dia akan berkelak "tiadak ada tapi-tapian keputusanku mutlak dan sebaiknya kita tidur dibawah pohon itu saja dulu" kulihat dia mengeluarkan kakinya dari air dan berjalan keaeah pohon kuikuti sekalian membawa sepatu yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja setelah sampai dibawah pohon segera kupasangkan sepatunya kemudian kami tidur sambil memeluk satu samalain.

*3jam kemudian (04:15)

Aku terbangun dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah naruto yang sedang menatap kearah danau "Naru?" saat kupanggil dia langsung menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis menurutku "apa?" jawabnya dengan nada lembut "kau jadikan ikut aku kepesta itu?" "tentu saja! bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus ikut!" Aku tersenyum dan berdiri "kalau begitu ayo siapa-siap sudah sore!aku antar pulang" "un!" Kami berjalan menuju rumah naru.

Kami mampir terlebih dahulu di Ichiraku untuk makan siang karena dari tadi kami belum makan siang. Kami duduk paling pojok dan aku memesan ramen yang sama seperti naru yaitu ramen miso kesukaanya.

#Skipppp

*End sasuke pov

#Di mansion Namikaze

*Menma pov

Malam ini pesta dan aku harus tampil menawan agar nanti jika naru datang dia akan terpesona padaku (aiko: PD banget kau menma jelek! ganteng juga sasu xP. Menma: lu kale yang jelek xP. aiko: aish..kalau bilang aku jelek bakal ku buat hidupmu sengsara dan kubuat kau mati menma. Menma: ok..ok..terserah deh) tapi aku harus pakai baju apa ya?sebiknya tanya kaa-san "KAA-SAN MENMA HARUS PAKAI BAJU APA?" "KAU PAKAI BAJU YANG KAA-SAN BARU BELIKAN KEMARIN SAJA DAN JANGAN GANGGU KAA-SAN LAGI" Setelah ku dengar kaa-san sudah membelikan ku baju baru segera kulihat bajunya dan wowww ternyata keren banger arigatou kaa-san pasti akan nampk keren denganku.

*Naruto pov

Aku harus pakai apa ya?

**"Hihihihi.. serahkan pada nee-chan mu ini saja naru-chan"**

kudengar suara hota-nee dari kepala ku dan *boofftt* hota-nee sudah ada disebelahku "sebaiknya kamu mandi yang beraih sana dulh biar nee-chan yang menyiapkan pakaianmu dan jangan protes apapun yang nee-chan lakukan" katanya sambil mebyeringai,aku cuma bisa mengganguk kemudian mandi atau sekalian berendam di air panas agar tubuhku rileks.

*1 Jam kemudian (lama banget mandinya)

aku keluar dari kamar mandi setelah 1jam lamanya aku mandi kulihat hota-nee duduk di atas kasurku dengan sebuah kimono biru pendek dengan hiasan bunga sakura berwarna pink serta disampingnya ada sebuah jepit rambut berwarna pink cerah serta sebuah sepatu heels putih yang terlihat cocok dengan kimono itu (kalau mau lihat cari aja di internet project 14 proximity yg gambar cewe gitu deh) "woow..baju yang bagus nee-chan, dapet dimana?" "Baka tentu saja itu baju yang sudah kusimpang sejak lama" "Arigatou nee-chan" aku langsung memeluk nee-chan sambil tersenyum tulus "ha'i" dia juga balas memeluk dan tersenyum padaku "nee-chan bolehkah aku memanggil nee-chan dengan kaa-san? karena aku udah anggap nee-chan ibu aku dan darj dulu nee-chan juga selalu jaga dan lindungi aku!" aku bertanya dengan was-was "tentu saja boleh, nee-ch,tidak kaa-san sudah anggap kamu anak sendiri dan mulai sekarang panggil kaa-san" aku mulai mengeratkan pelukanku dan tersenyum bahagia dan akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan seorang ibu yang selama ini kuidamkan sejak lama "sebaiknya cepat pakai bajumu" "ha'i" aku mengambil bajuku kemudian memakainya dikamar mandi. kaa-sab sedang menafa rambutku agar terlihat cocok dengan pakaianku "yosh..sudah selesai" aku langsung berkaca dan aku terlihat sangat mania dan cantik dengan rambut tergerai dan bagian bawahnya dikeriting dan dibagian atas ada jepit rambut terbuat dari sakura dan berwarna pink cerah dengan kimono pendek biru bermotif sakura dibagian bawah dan bagian bahu terbuka dibagian dada agak terbuka (susah deskripsikannya deh)

di bagian pinggang ada pita besar berwarna putih yang memadukan pakaian ini dilengan kananku juga ada sebuah gelang silver bermotif sakura daan kalung berbandulnada musik berwarna silver dan anting yang berbentuk seperti tetesan air mata, aku melihat penampilanku sekali lagi aku terlihat sangat cantik "arigatou kaa-san" aku memeluka kaa-san sekali lagi "ha'i dan kau sangat manis memakai pakaian itu naru!" kudengar suara orang yang mengetok pintu aku langsung membuka kulihat sasuke yang memakai kaus putih berlambang uchiha dan jaket berwarna biru dengan celana jeans biru malam dan sepatu kets putih dan kami nampak serasi jika disandingkan "wooww naru kau terlihat sangat cantik dan manis" sasuke berkata sambil menatapku tanpa berkedip "Terima kasih dan kau juga tampan sasu" aku mengatakannya dengan rona merah diwajahku karena dikatakan cantik dan saat aku memujinya "Bisakah kita pergi sekarang hime?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum padaku "Tentu saja" aku meraih tanganya dan pergi menuju rumah hokage, sepanjang perjalanan banyak penduduk yang terpesona dan menatap kagum kearah kami berdua dan itu membuatku tambah malu sehingga aku harus menunduk agar rona diwajahku tidak terlihat.

Tidak terasa kami tiba di depan rumah hokage, kami langsung masuk, disaat kami masukpun banyak yang menatap kami kagum serta ita-nii dan shisui-nii yang melambaikan tangannya kearah kami dan kami segera menuju keaarah mereka didekat mereka ada hokage-sama, kushina-sama dan menma serja hiruzen jiji dan mikoto-baa-chan fugajii-chan dan aku segera memberi salam pada mereka "Selamat malam semuanya" "Malam naru-chan" yang lain menjawab "kau cantik sekali malam ini naru dan pakaian kalian berdua sangat serasi" mikoto baa-chan langsung memeluku dan mencubit kedua pipiku "itaii baa-chan" kataku sambil menggosok pipiku dengan tanganku "hehehe kau sangat manis sih naru-chan" aku cuma merona dikatakan manis kemudian menm memeluku "naru lama tak berjumpa dan kau sangat cantik" katanya tapi aku cuma diam setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya "arigatou" ucapku "kami senang kau mau datang kesini naru" ucap mantan kedua orang tuaku dan mereka memeluku sekali lagi aku cuma bisa diam tanpa membalas pelukan mereka "naru bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling sebentar" ucap sasu dan aku cuma mengikutinya saja dan mengandeng tangan sasu entah perasaan apa aku tidak sengaja melihat keraha menma dan dia menyeringai kearahku dan menatap tak suka pada sasu tapi aku cuma menghiraukannya saja kemudian berjalan kearah meja minuman disana kulihat ada rookie 10 "KYYAAAA SASUKE KENAPA KAU BISA BERSAMA WANITA LAIN" terdengar suara teriakan haruno sakura dan yamanaka ino "diamlah kalain menggangu!" sasu berujar "Tidak kusangka kau akan mempunyai seorang kekasih sasuke, kukira kau tidak akan mempunyai kekasih dengan sifatmu itu" nara shikamaru berkata tapi sasuke cuma acuh dan meminum, minuman yang sudah dia ambil "Kenalkanlah dia pada kami sasuke" inuzuka kiba berujar "hn" sasuke cuma menggumam dan melihat kearahku "perkenalkan namakh naruti uzumaki senang bertemu kalian" ucapku sopan

"Wah kau sangat sopan dan cantik! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasih uchiha sasuke yang dingin dan kelam itu?" tanya kiba "mungkin sudah takdir dan sasu tidak begitu buruk dan kurasa dia sifatnya lucu dan manis" jawabku dengan senyum tanpa dosa yang membuat sasu sedikit merona serta mengundang gelak tawa dari rookie 10 yang mendengar perkataanku sedangkan aku cuma terkikik geli "ayo pergi" sasu langsung menariku tanpa memberikanku kesemoatan menjawab dan dia mengajaku kelantai dua dan membawaku kearah balkon dan disana cuma ada kami berdua setelah dia langsung memeluku, aku merasa seperti di negeri donggeng saja, "biarkan seperti ini dulu" aku cuma mengganguk saat mendengar perkataanya kemudian keheningan terjadi sedangkan aku cuma menikmati udara malam ini.

*End naru pov

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mata ruby yang mengawasi mereka dari tadi dan menatap penuh benci kearah sasuke "kau akan menjadi milikku naru, besabarlah sebentar lagi aku akan menjemputmu dan menjadikanmu milikku naru" kemudian dia pergi.

*Skipp... Next day

*Minato pov

Pesta malam tadi menyenangkan dan aku senang karena naruto mau datang, dia juga nampak manis menggunakan pakaian itu dan sasuke itu siapanya naruto? apa mungkin kekasihnya? aku pusing memikirkan itu lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku yang sudah mulai menumpuk "hokage-sama cepat kerjakan tugasmu" iruka datang dengan tumpukan tugas lagi mebuatku menghela nafas lelah seharian ini aku cuma bekerja "Tokk..tokk..tokk" terdengar suara pintu "masuk"ucapku tanpa menoleh "Tou-san berikan kami misi!" ucap anakku yang ternyata masuk keruanganku bersama timnya walau tanpa kakashi "tapi kakashi masih berada dirumah sakit menma" ucapku kalem "terserah, tapi aku mau menjalani misi!"ucapnya keras kepala kemudian aku mendapat ide yang bagus "baiklah ini merupkan misi tingkat B yaitu mengawal pendeta sora menuju kuil api dan ini akan dilakukan bersama tim asuma dan sebagai pengganti sensei kalian aku akan mengutua seorang anbu" baiklah dan sepertinya ini akan menarik" sasuke berujar "Yoshh...ayo lakukan itu"ucap menma "neko panggilakan tim asuma" ucapku "tapi siapa nanti yang akan menjadi pengganti kakashi sensei?"sakura yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara "kalian akan tahu. Kitsune" panggilku beberapa detik kemudian dia tiba dihadapanku "ada apa hokage sama" ucapnya "aku mau kau menjadi pembimbing tim 7 untuk sementara dan buka topengmu" "ha'i" dia menbuka topengnya dan menampilakan wajahnya yang manis "baiklah tim 7 siapkan barang-barang kalian surang lebih seminggu dan akan kutunggu dalam waktu 4jam" ucapanya pada tim 7 dan mereka menghilang setelahnya tim asuma datang dan kuberi mereka penjelas seperti tadi begitu pula pendeta sora bersama para pengawalnya.

*End minato pov

*4Jam kemudian didepan gerbng konoha terlihat tim 7 dantim asuma beserta naruti sebagai pembimbing tim 7 yang baru begitu pula sora dan 2 pengawalnya, naruto memakai kaos berwarna orange bertuliskan COME AND I WILL GET YOU berwarna hitam serta jaket berwarna putih dan celana hitam panjang serta sepatu shinobi hitam dengan hitai ate yang diikat dilengan kanannya "karena semua sudah berkumpul ayo kita pergi" ucap asuma yang sedang merokok. Diperjalanan terlihat naruto diapait sasuke dan menma yang membuat sakura cemburu dengan naruto sddangkan dia sendiri malah cuek dan tetap berjalan tanpa mengetahui suasana "naru-chan kau pilih aku atau sasu-teme?" Ucap menma sambil merangkul bahu naruto "sudah pasti memilih aku dari pada kau dobe!" Ujar sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang naruto "diam dan fokuslah" naruto langsung melepas rangkulan mereka dan berjalan mendekat kearah sora sedangkn sora sendiri terlihat merona karena didekati oleh naruto, oke mari kita lihat keadaan dua pemuda yang bertengkar tadi mereka berdua cuma bisa sweetdrop karena ditinggalkan begitu saja dan lihat keadaan tim asume plus sakura.

Sakura sedang berbincang dengan ini sedangkan shikamaru cuma diam, asuma yang terus merokok dan chouji yang melakukan olahraga mulu atau bisa dikatakan lagi makan.

3Jam perjalanan sudah mereka tempuh dan hari juga mulai gelap "sebaiknya kita berkemah disini" ucap naruto sehingga mereka berhenti dan mulai mendirikan tenda sedangkan naruto pergi mencari kayu bakar dan air, aira hanya duduk diam, sedangkan yang lain mendirikan beberapa tenda untuk mereka tiduri kemudian datang naruto serta bushinya sedang membawa kayu bakar dan air "kenapa kalian mendirikan tenda? Padahal aku bisa mendirika sebuah rumah untuk semetara!" ucapnya watados sedang yang lain hanga bisa berjawdrop dengan sangat tidak elite sekali "kenaoa baru bilang sekarang baka" ucap asuma setelah selesai berjawdrop ria "hehehe...aku lupa" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan watados sambil memperlihatkan cengirang khasnya dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal perbuatanya malah membuat semua orang kembali berjawdrop _"ya ampun kau ternyata bisa bodoh juga" "kenapa kau bisa bodoh naru!" "apa ini yang namanya ninja terhebat" _pikir orang disitu.

Dan akhirnya mereka tidur ditenda setelah makan malam dengan makanan yang mereka bawa dari desa.

TBC...

REVIEWWWW

REVIEWWWW

2000 KATA DALAM SEHARI NULIS...


	8. Pemberitahuan

Minna-san sepertinya banyak yang ngak suka sama cerita saya jadi mungkin saya akan menghentikan pembuatan cerita ini dan juga saya ngak masalah kalau banyak yang nge-flame fanfict saya dan bagi yang tidak suka saya MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESARNYA dan yang udah suka TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. Jadi kalau banyak yang mau lanjut silakan pm atau riview dicerita saya

Dan saya akan mengadakan vote untuk penghentian atau tetap lanjut.

SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH


End file.
